elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bugs (Oblivion)
Archives: 1 Not sure if this is considered a bug but... I have noticed a few things that I'm not sure are supposed to happen. I also skimmed through the bugs page to see if they were here, but I might have missed a few. #'Demented Skingrad Uniform' - If you enter the 'Skingrad Town Guard House', occaisionally you will see one of the uniforms on the first floor shelf will stretch across the room, knocking over everything it touches. If it is in this state, it cannot be picked up, either. You will have to leave the guard house for a little while, then once you re-enter, it will be back to normal. This can also happen in the Cloud Ruler Temple barracks with the clothes on the shelf. But these can be picked up, and they will move by themselves. #'Cannot finish Shadow Over Hackdirt' - Sometimes when you finish the Shadow Over Hackdirt quest, and Dar-Ma returns home, her mother will act as if she was never gone in the first place, there fore making it impossible to finish the quest without re-loading a previous save. #'Stuck under boards' - Sadly, I cannot remember the name of the dungeon, but it is right across from the Imperial Sewer exit from the tutorial, but if you walk under these boards leaning against a wall, you will be stuck and will have to re-load a saved game. #'Dissappearing goblin staff' - Sometimes, if you drop a goblin's staff near Pell's Gate, it will permenantly dissappear. The Missing Pauldron bug - Well, there is a bug with the blacksmith of the The Missing Pauldron, Dumag gro-Bonk, I don't know what happened, but when I speak with him, he says to me that he's busy, I know that at certain time it happens, but it's happening all the day, I stayed a day, waiting one hour and talking to him, but it doesn't work, he stayed talking that he was busy, and I need to make a amber greaves, and please I need help xD" --Raktharof (talk) 13:50, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :As far as I know, number three is the only bug that occurs commonly, but since it occurs in many video games, I don't think that it should be listed. I never encountered number one in The Elder Scrolls, but I seen something similar happen in Fallout 3. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I would like to add a bug that I have had on the PC and on the xbox. The picture freezes but the qame keeps playing. you can hear combat ,interact when the cursor changes, and access menus. If you save the game and exit you can continue normally upon restart. I am surprised that I cant find any information on this bug since it is on the console and PC and happens quite frequently , even after adding the expansion and the patches. Anyy additional info, and possible fixes would help. -Astara